<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deltarune but Ralsei has a gun by A_Very_Stupid_Fruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655676">Deltarune but Ralsei has a gun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit/pseuds/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit'>A_Very_Stupid_Fruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit/pseuds/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deltarune but Ralsei has a gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Are you there?</p><p>Are we connected?</p><p>Excellent.</p><p>Truly excellent.</p><p>Now, We may begin.</p><p>First, you must create a vessel.</p><p>Select the head that you prefer.</p><p>0 O l •</p><p>Select the torso that you prefer.</p><p>/\ [] | O</p><p>Select the legs that you prefer.</p><p>LL || _ _ db</p><p>This is your body.</p><p>Do you accept it?</p><p>Excellent, you have created a wonderful form.</p><p>Now. Let us shape it’s mind as your own. </p><p>What is its favorite food?</p><p>Sweet Soft Sour Salty Pain Cold</p><p>Your favorite blood type?</p><p>A AB B C D</p><p>What color does it like most?</p><p>Red Blue Green Cyan</p><p>Please give it a gift.</p><p>Kindness Mind Ambition Bravery Voice</p><p>How do you feel about your creation? (It will not hear.)</p><p>Love Hope Disgust Fear</p><p>Have you answered honestly?</p><p>Yes No</p><p>You acknowledge the possibility of pain and seizure?</p><p>Yes No</p><p>Understood.</p><p>Name your Vessel.</p><p>A B C D E F G H I J<br/>
K L M N O P Q R S T<br/>
U V W X Y Z BACK END</p><p>And what about the creator?</p><p>Your own name.</p><p>A B C D E F G H I J<br/>
K L M N O P Q R S T<br/>
U V W X Y Z BACK END</p><p>Excellent</p><p>Truly excellent.</p><p>Thank you for your time.</p><p>Your answers.</p><p>Your wonderful creation.</p><p>Will now discarded.</p><p>No one can choose who they are in this world.</p><p>Your</p><p>Name</p><p>Is</p><p>Toriel: Kris!</p><p>Toriel: Kris, if you do not wake up, we will be late for school!</p><p>Toriel: I will wait outside for you, alright?</p><p>*Kris goes outside*</p><p>Toriel: Kris! There you are! We might still be able to make it!</p><p>Toriel: Kris. It is a beautiful day today, is it not?</p><p>Toriel: I hope it stays this way when Asriel visits next week.</p><p>Toriel: But I wonder... after the excitement of university...</p><p>Toriel: Will he still enjoy coming home to this little town?</p><p>*Toriel drives Kris to school, everyone waving at them*</p><p>*They walk inside, and Toriel hugs Kris. Kris walks to class.*</p><p>Alphys: So, does everyone have a...</p><p>*Kris enters the room*</p><p>Alphys: Oh... K-Kris...! We thought you weren’t coming today!</p><p>Alphys: We’re doing group projects this month...</p><p>Alphys: Uh... so, walk around and find a partner, ok?</p><p>Temmie: KRISP!! awa... ver sorz... Tem already have partner...</p><p>*Temmie puts an egg on the table, sadly it seems it already has a partner.*</p><p>Berdly: Ah, Kris. Late again, I see.</p><p>Berdly: Hmm? You need a partner?</p><p>Berdly: Sorry, I’m already partners with the 2nd smartest student.</p><p>Berdly: Though... Wait! Kris, now that I think about it...</p><p>Berdly: Your unique skillset might help a LOT on this assignment!</p><p>Berdly: Pfft, NOT! I actually want to get an “A!”</p><p>MK: Yo, Kris! Show up earlier next time!</p><p>MK: I ended up having to partner with Snowy, haha...</p><p>MK: Now he keeps turning to me and saying “Howdy, Partner!” Like a cowboy...</p><p>Snowy: Partn’er? I hardly know ‘er!!</p><p>Snowy: Ha ha ha!! Whaddya think of that one!? Funny, right???</p><p>Snowy: ...No?</p><p>Snowy: Well, I got NEWS for you, PAL! I already got a partner!! SCRAM!</p><p>Jockington: Kris! You KNOW Jockington and Catti, are ALWAYS partners!</p><p>Jockington: We’re the ultimate academic duo, Ever since our first gym class!</p><p>Jockington: It was hula hoop day, and they ran out of hoops, for us...</p><p>Jockington: So she used me instead! That’s our origin story!</p><p>Catti: (Click, click, tap, tap...)</p><p>Catti: ...Taken.</p><p>Alphys: What? Wh-What am I watching on my phone?</p><p>Alphys: It’s schoolwork, of course!</p><p>Alphys: A... animated schoolwork... and...</p><p>Alphys: H-Hey, Kris, have you chosen a partner yet?</p><p>Noelle: Hey, Kris! What’s up? Didja lose your pencil again?</p><p>Noelle: Here, you want the candy-cane one or the one with lights on it?</p><p>Noelle: Huh? You want to be partners?</p><p>Noelle: Um... Sorry... Berdly already asked me...</p><p>Noelle: But I could ask Ms. Alphys if we could make a group of 3!</p><p>Noelle: I’ll ask if you’re sure!</p><p>*Not Yet</p><p>Noelle: Yeah, I’m sure there’s someone else you can ask!</p><p>*Yes. Ask.</p><p>Noelle: Okay, I’ll ask!</p><p>Noelle: Miss Alphys! Umm, is it OK if we have a group of 3?</p><p>Berdly: Hey! What? No! I do not approve this! ABORT!!</p><p>Noelle: What? B-But Kris doesn’t have a...</p><p>Alphys: Noelle, what were you saying?</p><p>Berdly: She was just saying we’re FINE being alone!</p><p>Noelle: a-actually, i just wanted to know if...</p><p>Alphys: Noelle, can you PLEASE SPEAK UP?</p><p>*Susie SLAMS the door open*</p><p>Alphys: h... hi, susie.</p><p>Susie: ...</p><p>Susie: ... Am I late?</p><p>Alphys: Ohh, n-no! You’re fine! W-we were just, uh...</p><p>Alphys: Ch-choosing partners for the next group project, and...</p><p>Alphys: Umm, Susie, you’re with Kris!</p><p>Susie: ...</p><p>Susie: ... great.</p><p>Alphys: ...</p><p>Alphys: N-now that everyone’s here, I’ll write the assignment!</p><p>Alphys: ...</p><p>Alphys: Uh... H-has anyone seen the chalk?</p><p>Alphys: This is the third time it’s gone missing, and...</p><p>Alphys: Y-you all know I can’t start class without some!</p><p>Alphys: H-how about this? If no one speaks up...</p><p>Alphys: E-everyone gets in trouble!</p><p>Alphys: A... Anyone? P... Please?</p><p>Noelle: Hey, there might be a box in the supply closet...</p><p>Noelle: Miss Alphys, why don’t Susie and I...</p><p>Alphys: G-good idea, Noelle! Susie, s-since you came in last...</p><p>Alphys: Why don’t you go get it for me...?</p><p>Susie: ...</p><p>Susie: ...whatever.</p><p>*Susie slams the door again.*</p><p>Alphys: And K... Kris... Can you go with her and make sure she...</p><p>Alphys: Um, actually gets it? And, um, stays out of trouble...?</p><p>Alphys: Thanks Kris! See you later!</p><p>Noelle: Don't worry, Kris!</p><p>Noelle: I’ve always thought Susie can’t be so bad, Y’know!</p><p>Noelle: I’m sure everything will turn out fine!</p><p>Catti: (Click, Click, Tap, Tap...)</p><p>Catti: ...Don’t die.</p><p>Jockington: Kris, if I had arms...</p><p>Jockington: I would take off this cool hat in remembrance of you.</p><p>Snowy: Kris, don’t listen to ‘em. It’s not that bad.</p><p>Snowy: You’ll PROBABLY survive Susie beating you up.</p><p>Snowy: You’re just gonna fail when she doesn’t do ANY of your project!!</p><p>Snowy: It’s like we always say, Kris... You SUZ, you LOSE!!!</p><p>Snowy: ...uhhh, that’s not very reassuring, huh.</p><p>MK: Yo! Kris! I’m sorry! If I had just waited to be your partner... </p><p>MK: You wouldn’t have to be HERS! She’s gonna pound you to pieces, Kris!</p><p>MK: And then kick the butts of all those little pieces!</p><p>Temmie: suz... VER MEAN!!! said eg... NEVER HATCH!!!</p><p>Berdly: Kris, didn’t I SAY being late was a bad idea? </p><p>Berdly: Hmm, it’s almost as if you should have, as they say...</p><p>Berdly: Listened?</p><p>Alphys: Kris? What’s the hold-up? Go out there!</p><p>*Kris goes outside, and sees Susie eating the chalk*</p><p>Susie: ...Kris.</p><p>Susie: ...Didn’t see you there.</p><p>Susie: ...Hey.</p><p>Susie: You didn’t see anything just now, did you?</p><p>Susie: Hmm...</p><p>Susie: You can’t even say?</p><p>Susie: Kris...</p><p>Susie: Hey.</p><p>Susie: Let me tell you a secret.</p><p>*Susie SHOVES Kris against the lockers*</p><p>Susie: Quiet people piss me off.</p><p>Susie: You think just ‘cause you don’t say anything...</p><p>Susie: I can’t tell EXACTLY what you’re thinking?</p><p>Susie: “It’s over! I caught Susie eating ALL the chalk!”</p><p>Susie: “This was her LAST chance! Now she’ll FINALLY be expelled!”</p><p>Susie: Haha... Come on, Kris. Don’t act shocked. You know it’s true.</p><p>Susie: Everyone’s waiting for it. Everyone wants it.</p><p>Susie: So, congrats, Kris. You got me. I’m done for.</p><p>Susie: ...</p><p>Susie: Just, lemme say one little thing</p><p>Susie: Seems like a waste to get expelled just for having a snack.</p><p>Susie: So, Kris, if I KNOW you’re gonna pull the trigger...</p><p>Susie: Heh heh heh...</p><p>Susie: Why don’t I just get expelled for some REAL carnage?</p><p>Susie: Kris... How do you feel...</p><p>Susie: ... about losing your face?</p><p>*Susie drops Kris.*</p><p>Susie: Nah.</p><p>Susie: Kris. You’ve got a good mother.</p><p>Susie: ...It’d be a shame to make her bury her child.</p><p>Susie: Alright. Let’s get this over with.</p><p>Susie: We’ll get more chalk. Mosey back to class. And then, Kris...</p><p>Susie: YOU’ll do our project.</p><p>Susie: How’s that sound?</p><p>*Good </p><p>*Bad*</p><p>Susie: Don’t bother answering.</p><p>Susie: If you haven’t gotten it by now...</p><p>Susie: Your choices don’t matter.</p><p>Susie: Let’s go, freak.</p><p>*Susie and Kris go to the closet.*</p><p>Susie: Well, here’s the closet... too bad...</p><p>Susie: We were just starting to have fun.</p><p>*The room gets darker...*</p><p>Susie: ...</p><p>Susie: Hey, Kris, is it me, or...</p><p>Susie: Is it REALLY dark in there?</p><p>Susie: What’s the holdup, Kris? Are you gonna go in or what?</p><p>Susie: Fine! If you’re gonna be a WIMP, then I’ll...</p><p>Susie: We’ll both go in at the same time!!</p><p>*Both Susie and Kris go inside the closet*</p><p>Susie: See? Why are you so scared?</p><p>Susie: There’s nothing in here but old papers.</p><p>Susie: Let’s try to find a light switch.</p><p>Susie: That’s weird... I can’t find a switch.</p><p>Susie: Guess it’s further in...</p><p>Susie: ...</p><p>Susie: Uh... Kind of big for a closet, huh...?</p><p>Susie: You’d think we’d have reached the end by now...</p><p>Susie: ... </p><p>Susie: Hey, Kris.</p><p>Susie: I think this closet’s, uh... broken.</p><p>Susie: There aren’t any walls.</p><p>Susie: ...</p><p>Susie: Well, we’ve worked hard enough.</p><p>Susie: If Alphys wants chalk so bad, she can get it herself.</p><p>Susie: Let’s split.</p><p>*The closet door closes*</p><p>Susie: Wh-What the?!</p><p>Susie: Hey, this isn’t funny! LET US OUT!</p><p>Susie: LET US...</p><p>*The ground starts to shake*</p><p>Susie: ...?</p><p>Susie: The floor, it’s...!</p><p>*The paper falls, and so do Kris and Susie...*</p><p>*They fall way, way down...*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>